


I will follow you into the dark

by ReginaMills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaMills/pseuds/ReginaMills
Summary: Nachdem Robin Hood, Reginas große Liebe, von Hades getötet wurde, zieht sich Regina immer mehr zurück. Selbst ihren geliebten Adoptivsohn Henry lässt sie bei seinen Großeltern und seiner leiblichen Mutter Emma wohnen.Als Regina schon dachte, dass es nicht schlimmer kommen könnte, taucht Mr. Gold wieder einmal zum ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt auf, welcher überhaupt möglich ist und ihr Inneres droht sich wieder auf ihr altes böses Ich einzustellen. Wird Emma ihr helfen können? Wird sie als Sheriff überhaupt dazu fähig sein? Denn das Leben der Retterin Emma läuft auch nicht so, wie es laufen sollte.





	

Ein kühler Morgen brach in Storybrooke an und das Erste, was Emma Swan spürte, waren knarrenden Holzdielen unter ihren Füßen. Eigentlich wäre es an der Zeit, dass sie aus dem wohlbehüteten Elternhaus ausziehen und sich eine eigene Wohnung suchen sollte, denn wer wohnte bitte mit fast dreißig noch bei seinen Eltern? Doch die Geschichte ihrer Familie war anders als bei gewöhnlichen Familien.

Emmas Familie war ganz und gar nicht gewöhnlich.

Die Kurzfassung dieser Geschichte wäre wohl, dass Emma ein ganz normales Leben in Boston führte und als Kautionsjägerin arbeitete, bis plötzlich ihr leiblicher Sohn Henry auftauchte, welchen sie eigentlich zehn Jahre zuvor zur Adoption freigab und davon überzeugt war ihn nie wieder zu Gesicht zu bekommen.  
Nun, dieser erzählte ihr, dass sie die Tochter von Snow White und Prince Charming ist und mit dieser Aktion begann auch alles. Erst erklärte sie ihn für verrückt, doch viele aufeinanderfolgende Ereignisse führten dazu, dass sie ihm doch Glauben schenkte. So begegnete sie Regina "der bösen Königin", deren Mutter Cora "die Herzkönigin", Mr. Gold oder eher "Rumpelstilzchen", Killian Jones auch als "Captain Hook" bekannt, Peter Pan und den verlorenen Kindern auf Neverland, Elsa von Arendelle und vielen weiteren Personen, die wir als Märchenfiguren kennen.

Ziemlich simpel, nicht wahr?  
Doch beschäftigen uns mal nicht weiter mit der Vergangenheit, sondern mit hier und jetzt.

Als die Blondine sich ihre rote Lederjacke über die Arme zog, horchte sie noch einmal kurz auf. Henry schien noch zu schlafen und bei ihren Eltern würde sie es nicht wagen einfach nachzuschauen. Das erste Ziel für den heutigen Tag war Granny's Diner und sofern sie es rechtzeitig vor Beginn ihrer Schicht bis dorthin schaffen würde, sich dabei auch gleich einen warmen Kakao und einen Blaubeermuffin zu holen.  
Sie griff in ihre Jackentasche und zog ihren Sheriffstern hervor. Diesen wird sie wohl oder übel später auch benötigen, um ihren jetzigen Beruf als Hüterin von den Straßen Storybrookes nachzugehen. Doch bei dem Gedanken an diese Tätigkeit verzieht sie etwas ihre Miene, denn das Erste an was sie dabei denken muss ist Regina. Die Bürgermeisterin war ja auch zum Teil direkt und indirekt dafür verantwortlich, dass Emma diesen Job erhielt.  
Zugegebenermaßen war der Gedanke an sie kein Akt der reinen Freundschaft oder Ähnliches, sondern viel mehr eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, immerhin musste diese viel einstecken. Robins Tod hat der ehemaligen bösen Königin stark zugesetzt, was nicht nur die Bürger Storybrookes zu spüren bekamen, sondern auch Henry und die Blondine selbst. Nicht das Emma an Regina zweifelte, es war viel mehr die Trauer im Herzen, die einen Menschen zu Dingen verleiten konnte, die unvorstellbare Auswirkungen haben könnten. So rettete Regina Emma quasi davor einen Mord an ihrer ehemaligen besten Freundin zu begehen und einen wildfremden Mann krankenhausreif zu schlagen. Sie schuldete der Bürgermeisterin etwas, denn diese war in gewisser Weise für Emmas 'Happy End' verantwortlich. In Gedanken versunken schlenderte sie schließlich bis zum Granny's, woraufhin sie es betrat und die Türklingel ertönte. „Wie immer“, murmelte sie und hängte währenddessen ihre geliebte, rote Lederjacke über die Lehne eines Barhockers neben sich.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wachte Regina gerade auf und spürte sofort nichts anderes als Kälte um sich herum. Nicht einmal ihre Bettdecke schützte sie davor. Sie blickte zu dem offenen Fenster, welches sie schon zum dritten Mal in dieser Woche vergessen hatte nachts zu schließen. Sie stand auf, schloss das Fenster und seufzte, als sie sah, dass mal wieder nur graue Wolken am Himmel zu sehen waren. Kein Regen, keine Sonne, einfach nur dunkle Wolken und das schon seit einer gefüllten Ewigkeit. Sie machte sich im Bad fertig und musterte ihr Spiegelbild, welches trotz Schminke und ihren schicken Klamotten erbärmlich, schwach und erschöpft aussah.  
Langsam ging sie die Treppe runter während sie ihre Hand über das Treppengelände streifen ließ. Als sie in der Küche ankam war es still. In diesem riesigen Anwesen war es einfach nur seelenruhig und in gewisser Weise angsteinflößend.  
Sie stützte sich gegen die Kücheninsel und sah zu dem Tisch an dem keiner saß.  
Normal würde dort Henry mit einer Schüssel voll mit Cornflakes oder Müsli sitzen und frühstücken, jedoch war er nicht hier, sondern bei seiner anderen Mutter und seinen Großeltern. Sie machte den Kühlschrank auf und musste zu ihrem Pech feststellen, dass dort so ziemlich nichts mehr zu Essen war. Genervt seufzte sie auf und schlug die Kühlschranktür zu. Dieses Szenario erlebte sie schon die letzten paar Tage und trotzdem ist sie nicht dazu gekommen einzukaufen - zumindest redete sich die Bürgermeisterin das ein, da sie eigentlich einfach keine Lust dazu hatte.  
„Schon wieder Granny's Diner?“ fragte sie sich selbst und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte nämlich auch nicht die geringste Lust mit anderen ins Gespräch zu kommen, die dort ebenfalls sein könnten. Aber ohne ein Frühstück würde der Tag für niemanden schön werden, nicht für sie und nicht für die Bürger Storybrookes. So machte sie sich auf den Weg zu dem Lokal und trat hinein, als sie angekommen war. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen oder irgendjemanden des Blickes zu würdigen, setzte sie sich ganz hinten hin und wartete darauf, dass Ruby oder Granny ihre Bestellung aufnahm. Als die junge Frau zu ihr kam und fragte, entgegnete Regina ihr nur mit: „Dasselbe wie gestern...“  
Ruby zögerte kurz, gab aber dann doch lieber keinen Kommentar ab.

  
Währenddessen bekam Emma auch schon ihren Kakao von Granny über den Tresen zugeschoben und drehte sich um als die Eingangstür des Cafés zufiel. Sofort erkannte die Blondine, dass es sich bei dem weiteren Gast um Regina handelte.  
Mit dem Ziel einen Blickkontakt zu der Bürgermeisterin herzustellen, stützte sie ihre Arme gegen den Tresen und lehnte sich auf dem Hocker etwas nach hinten.  
Doch wie erwartet scheiterte der Versuch und somit umklammerte Emma ihre dampfende Tasse und atmete nochmals tief ein, bevor sie sich von dem Hocker erhob und langsam auf Regina zuging.  
Die Brünette war nicht allein, denn Ruby kam relativ schnell mit einer Tasse Kaffee und einem Sandwich zurück, was sie sogleich vor Regina auf den Tisch abstellte und ihr nur kurz „'nen Guten“ wünschte.  
Regina nahm einen kleinen Schluck vom Kaffee, der wohl doch nicht klein genug war um sich nicht die Zunge zu verbrennen. "Super... wie immer ein toller Start in den Tag", gab sie genervt von sich und lehnte sich zurück.  
Sie blickte auf und sah, dass ihr Morgen jetzt wohl noch besser werden würde, da Emma im Anmarsch war. Sie rümpfte sich die Nase, sah zur Seite und hoffte inständig, dass Emma in einen der hinteren Räume gehen wollte, doch leider bewahrheitete sich das nicht und die Blondine setzte sich gegenüber von Regina. Etwas unsanfter als gewollt ließ Emma ihre Sachen auf die Sitzbank fallen.  
„Hey“, war zunächst das einzige was ihr einfiel ehe sie Regina von der Seite her anblickte.  
Die Bürgermeisterin wirkte kränklich und erschöpft, aber nicht das sie es je zugeben würde. Vorsichtig nippte sie an ihrem Getränk und seufzte leise als die warme Flüssigkeit ihren Körper von innen wärmte.  
„Hallo Swan...“, antwortete sie monoton und biss ein Stück von ihrem Sandwich ab, wobei sie kurz das Gesicht verzog, da sie sich ja eben dank dem Kaffee die Zunge verbrannt hat.  
„Henry vermisst seine Mutter.“ Seine andere Mutter. Sie würde weder Henry noch Regina jemals verbieten einander zu sehen, dennoch wollte sie vorsichtig sein, zum Wohle beider.   
„Meinst du dich zu verkriechen hilft ?“ bemerkte Swan schließlich, als sie die hinterste Ecke von Granny's Diner betrachtete, etwas geschützter von ungewollten Blicken.  
„Er kann jederzeit zu mir kommen und das weiß er auch... genauso wie du und alle anderen... Leute... aus der Familie...“, entgegnet sie Emma und massiert sich dabei die Schläfen.  
Sie hob erneut ihre Kaffeetasse an, nippte diesmal vorsichtig daran und stellte sie wieder ab. Sie sah nun das erste Mal Emma an und stützte ihr Kinn in ihre rechte Hand.  
„Willst du etwas? Wenn es etwas mit der Stadt oder mit der Arbeit zu tun hat, dann warte bis ich in meinem Büro bin und mit der Arbeit beginne“, sprach sie und wendete ihren Blick wieder von Emma ab.  
„Regina“, begann Emma brach jedoch vorerst ab und beobachtete ihren Gegenüber nur, musterte sie regelrecht, als ob sie nach etwas verstecktem suchen würde.  
Des Sheriffs wachen Augen beobachteten wie sich Reginas eher zierlichen Hände die Schläfen massierten. Die Blondine ließ sich noch einmal die wortkargen Sätze der Bürgermeisterin durch den Kopf gehen. „Sind wir also wieder bei 'Miss Swan'?“  
Die Tatsache, dass Regina es vermied sie mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen, bestätigte nur die Annahme, dass diese nicht bei bester Laune war, was den Tag natürlich deutlich erschweren würde. „Miss Swan hin oder her, ist doch völlig egal, Emma“, antwortet sie und atmet hörbar tief aus.  
Mit einem leisen Räuspern trank Emma zunächst noch ruhig einen Schluck von ihrem noch warmen Kakao und wischte sich anschließend den durch den Milchschaum entstandenen Bart über ihrer Oberlippe weg. Die Blondine schwieg eine Moment, jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer, denn ihre Familie hatte es nicht so mit dem Schweigen. Regina hoffte inständig, dass Emma sich nicht lange bei ihr aufhalten würde, aber schon ging das Gespräch los und Regina konnte sie wohl kaum einfach ignorieren. Wenn Emma nicht einmal die richtigen Worte findet, wo sie doch sonst immer so schnell etwas zu sagen hat, wird es wahrscheinlich kein schönes Gespräch.  
„Natürlich weiß Henry das“, bestätigte Emma schließlich die Aussage der Brünette und nickte leicht, ehe sie leise Luft holte, „Regina, es ist nur“, erneut brach sie ab, egal was sie gleich sagen würde, es würde sich falsch anhören, doch der eigentliche Grund für ihre Sprechpause war der, dass Regina sie unterbrach. „Na also, dann kann er doch kommen und bei mir übernachten oder einfach nur etwas essen“, gibt sie Schultern zuckend von sich und bemerkt, dass sie das mit den Essen lieber weglassen hätte sollen, da sie im Moment nicht wirklich viel Nahrung daheim hat.   
„Aber es wäre besser, wenn er davor Bescheid gibt, weil... weil ich sonst vielleicht im Büro wäre", fügte sie noch hinzu und lächelte schmal.   
Unsicher ob es das falsche Lächeln oder die Worte waren beäugte Emma Regina misstrauisch, vielleicht auch eher fragwürdig. Störte es Regina denn sonst so sehr wenn Henry ohne Ankündigung kam? „Was das betrifft hat Henry manchmal seinen eigenen Kopf“, merkte sie leise an und lächelte dezent.  
Und das war manchmal vielleicht auch ganz gut so. Henry hatte diese Fähigkeit genau die Dinge zu tun die man brauchte, die Fähigkeit jemanden wieder zum Glauben zu bringen, vor allem an sich selbst zu glauben.   
Die Blondine ließ ihr Gegenüber aussprechen, ehe sie diesmal etwas sanfter ansetzte: „Es ist nur, wir machen uns ein wenig Sorgen“, sie verstärkte den Griff um ihre Tasse und kam sich etwas kindisch mit ihrem Blaubeermuffin im Vergleich zum vernünftigen Frühstück von Regina vor. Ihr Blick richtete sich auf das halb volle Innere ihres Bechers.   
Sie wollte nicht sagen „wir haben Sorgen, dass du etwas Dummes anstellst“, doch vermutlich konnte man genau diesen Hintergedanken zumindest aus dem Unterton ihre Stimme heraushören.   
„Es ist nicht leicht, am wenigsten für dich, aber...“, Emma lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete Regina erneut. „Du bist nicht alleine.“ Mit verschränkten Armen und einem leichten Kopfnicken sah die Bürgermeisterin den Sheriff an.   
Als die Worte "ein wenig Sorgen" und "du bist nicht alleine" fielen, wusste Regina, welches Thema jetzt wohl kommen würde und stand auf. Sie trank ihren Kaffee aus und ließ das Sandwich einfach auf dem Teller liegen.  
„Es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge und ich weiß, dass ich nicht alleine bin... du sitzt vor mir und auch andere Leute sitzen hier herum, also...“, sie hielt inne, „Ich komme zu spät ins Büro“, sprach sie knapp und sah zu Tür.   
Exakt in diesem Moment wendete sich das Gespräch in die völlig falsche Richtung. Nicht das Emma Regina kein Glauben schenken, ihr auf die Nerven gehen oder ähnliches wollte, es war viel mehr ein Gefühl nachdem sie handelte.   
Ein Gefühl, welches ihr sagte, dass es das Richtige war, das Beste für alle. „Man sieht sich, Swan...", verabschiedete sie sich, ließ auf dem Tresen das Geld für das Frühstück liegen und verließ Granny's.   
Emma seufzte auf, als sie bemerkte wie Regina sich zum gehen wandte, zunächst nahm sie es wortlos hin, die Hände etwas fester um den warmen Becher umschlossen, fast verkrampft. Erst als Regina die Tür hinter sich fallen ließ stöhnte sie leise auf, „Himmelherrgott Emma Swan!“ Emmas Faust schlug auf dem Tisch auf, sie stand oder viel mehr sprang auf, schnappte sich ihre Lederjacke, ließ ebenfalls das Geld an dem Tresen liegen und eilte zur Tür.  
Draußen überlegte Regina bereits, ob sie gleich ins Büro gehen oder einfach noch einen kleinen Spaziergang machen sollte, da sie eigentlich noch genug Zeit hätte und Emma einfach nur aus dem Weg gehen wollte.   
Behutsam holte sie ihre dunklen Lederhandschuhe aus der Manteltasche und zog diese über ihre Hände. Regina war schon fast davon überzeugt, dass sie Emma losgeworden war, doch es war nicht so einfach „die Retterin“ abzuschütteln, vor allem wenn sie vor hatte jemanden zu retten, jemanden vor sich selbst zu retten. So vernahm die Bürgermeisterin, wie Emma ihren Namen rief und blieb einfach an der Stelle stehen, wo sie sich befand, da es sowieso keinen Zweck hatte weiterzugehen.   
„Regina! Warte!“ Emmas Stimme war lauter angehoben als sie eigentlich wollte und auch ihr Arm war leicht ausgestreckt, berührte Regina jedoch nicht. Stattdessen legte sie die Arme leicht fröstelnd um den Körper und stapfte mit ihrer roten Lederjacke unter dem Arm geklemmt auf Regina zu. „Tut mir...“ begann sie und atmete tief ein „... leid“, nuschelte sie dann schlussendlich beim Ausatmen. Wieso musste Emma auch so hartnäckig sein? Regina strich sich ihre Haare nach hinten und wartete darauf, dass Emma irgendetwas sagt, drehte sich jedoch nicht zu ihr um. "Warum entschuldigst du dich, Swan?" erkundigte sie sich und bereute die Frage sogleich, als Emma begann "Operation Mongoose" anzusprechen.  
Die Blondine wusste, dass ihre Sorgen nicht ganz unberechtigt waren und das die Dunkelheit im Herzen einen so leicht in Versuchung führen konnte. Schließlich hatte sie damit genug Erfahrung machen, als sie die Dunkle war, auch wenn nur von kurzer Dauer. Emma lächelte Regina zaghaft an, „Vielleicht willst du es nicht hören, aber Operation Mongoose ist noch nicht vorbei.“  
Um die Aussage zu unterstreichen nickte sie kräftig bei den Worten, auch Henry würde nicht so schnell aufgeben.  
Vorsichtig schob sich die Blondine vor Regina, ein wenig um sie vom Weglaufen abzuhalten, ein wenig um Regina weiterhin zumindest zu einer Interaktion mit ihr zu zwingen. Als Emma ins Blickfeld der Brünette trat, konnte Regina nicht anderes, als sie anzusehen. „Gut und jetzt? Ich habe doch eben gesagt, dass ich es eilig habe... Mein Job ist nicht gerade unwichtig und ich habe viel zu tun“, sie schluckte und ging um Emma herum, um Richtung Büro zu laufen, da sie nun sowieso keine Wahl hatte. Ein neues Frühstück könnte sie sich auch später besorgen. Emma spürte, dass sie zumindest jetzt in diesem Moment nicht weiterkam, vielleicht müsste sie Henry „vorschicken“, eventuell brauchte Regina seinen Zuspruch mehr als den ihren, sie war sich sicher er würde ihr zumindest ein schwaches Lächeln entlocken.  
Regina bekam keine richtige Antwort weswegen Emma sich entschuldigte, nur einen leicht besorgten Blick. Emma hatte nicht besonders viel Ahnung wie man eine Freundschaft wirklich pflegte, sie hatte ja nie eine richtige Freundin und Regina war eben ein wenig speziell. Der Sheriff schluckte jeden weiteren Versuch hinunter sie noch weiter aufzuhalten. Erst als Regina sich erneut zum gehen wandte ballte Emma die Hände zu Fäusten und griff mit der rechten Hand nach Reginas Arm, eventuell etwas zu fest, aber keinesfalls schmerzhaft. Emma schluckte schwer und auf einmal durchfuhr das Gefühl von Kälte ihren Körper, welches scheinbar direkt aus dem Herzen der Bürgermeisterin entsprang. „Ich meine, sei einfach vorsichtig.“  
Es war nicht nur ein gut gemeinter Rat, sondern gleichzeitig eine kleine Warnung für Regina vor sich selbst. Sofort ließ die Hand den Arm von Regina los und sie blickte kurz zu Boden.  
„Tze, ich bin alt genug, um auf mich selbst aufzupassen, Swan“, murmelt sie mit einem empörten Unterton nachdem die Blondine sie losließ. Was fällt ihr eigentlich ein? Die Beiden waren zwar schon länger keine Feinde mehr, aber auch nicht wirklich beste Freunde, was größtenteils an ihr selbst lag und nicht an Emma. Sie beachtete nichts und niemanden auf ihren Weg und wollte einfach nur in ihr Büro und ihrer Arbeit nachgehen - die einzige Beschäftigung für welche sie noch Kraft nach dem ganzen Chaos hatte. Auch wenn sie so gut wie es ging versuchte nicht an die vergangenen Geschehnisse zu denken, kam es trotzdem des Öfteren wieder hoch. Sie steckte ihre Hände in ihre Manteltaschen und ging mit dem Blick zum Boden gerichtet weiter.   
Mit in ihr Büro würde Emma sicher nicht gehen, außerdem hatte sie selbst als Sheriff genug zu tun und wenn nicht würde sie ihr einfach Arbeit gegen ihre Langweile zukommen lassen. Mit besorgter Miene und den Armen in die Hüfte gestemmt, blickte Emma der Bürgermeisterin hinterher und holte erneut ihren Sheriffstern aus der Tasche hervor, welchen sie fest drückte, ehe sie sich schließlich der entgegengesetzten Richtung zuwandte. Zunächst einmal würde sie einen Abstecher nach Hause machen, nach Henry und ihren Eltern sehen, ehe sie ihrer Arbeit nachgehen würde. Da Mr. Gold sich nun wieder auf dem Pfad der Dunkelheit befand hatte Emma Sorgen, dass er wieder Ärger machen würde. Außerdem musste sie noch das Chaos und den Papierkram erledigen, den Hades und die Bewohner von Camelot hinterlassen hatten.  
Es überkam Regina gerade ein Gefühl von Erleichterung, als sie nach wenigen Minuten zu Fuß das Rathaus erreichte, jedoch verschwand das Gefühl und der Gedanke, dass sie endlich ihre Ruhe hätte, als sie Mr. Gold davor stehen sah.  
„Der Tag war so schön...“, murmelt sie ironisch und blieb vor ihm stehen.  
„Gold, was kann ich für Sie tun?“ fragt sie und lächelt ihn so freundlich, wie es geht an, wobei sie ihm am Liebsten den Hals umdrehen würde.

 

 

 

 


End file.
